Lord of the Rings Poems
by Sesshomaru'sSapphireMaiden
Summary: All the poems I write for LotR. Contains Running
1. Chapter 1

Running Running

Running running, so hard and fast,

Running away, along the path,

Running to arms open wide

Running from them to hide,

Running with fear, sprinting with passion

Far away yet for home I am dashing.

Running running, my beating heart,

Up ahead the paths they part,

Which way to go? can never slow

Hold me tight or let me go,

I'm swept away

Afraid I'll stray.

Running Running my feet are torn,

Running forever fearing the storm

Running from future to save the past,

Running always I'll never last,

Running down stairs, fleeting on air,

My destination I am afraid and aware.

Running Running all the terrain,

Always a landscape never the same,

Running past trees across soft grass

By the caverns are waters of glass,

Running down hills muddy and steep,

Through the marshes treacherous and deep,

Climbing the mountains, slipping on stone ,

I am a hobbit all alone, bearing a ring I fight for the last of our home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elrond's Poem**

I look back at the shore I am leaving behind,

Down the river to the sea we wind.

The two of you mean much more to me

Than what lyes across this sea,

But I will never see you smile again

Or hear your laugh in the rain,

I won't be there to ease your pain

When fate takes my dear Estel away.

You chose to go to love and death

Not your kin and to always have breath.

Middle earth has always been home,

So why do I go to lands unknown,

When I could stay with my children so fair?

I must go but your memory I'll keep, and that I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

The Poem of the Ring

_Frodo_

When darkness finds the flower

And the sun is going down

Hold on to what is left of you

Hold onto all you've found

Don't give in to darkness

And let evil plant its seed

Don't give in to shadows

On your soul they wish to feed.

When the world appears against you

The world lies in your hand

Around your neck it's hanging

But a small metal band

Take it to the demon land..

You've lost your family and dear friends

You've been driven from your home lost every thing

Lost all you've known

Take it to the demon land...

_Arwen_

Without you what's the point of life,

So why should it last?

If it means to leave you, I will not take that path

I know this world can still move on

I know that you'll be safe

I have faith

The past is all that's cut in stone

So don't give in to false fate

The future is still an empty slate

Be strong. I will wait.

I feel their shadow on my back

The shadow of my kin

They wish for me to go with them

But my heart stays with him.

I won't give into this demons storm

This bitter evil frost

I won't abandon a world not yet lost

My love is not lost...

Our world now lies in shadow

But the clouds soon will clear

Do not die

I'm still here

I"ll always be here with you

_Samwise_

If he must bare the world

Than I shall carry him the way

You wish to leave the fellowship

But with you I will stay.

You may have this duty but it is not yours alone

As we look back, we have come far from home

And stride to certain death

I won't let you lose breath.

I can't take the ring

But I'll take your hand and pull

It threatens to destroy you

Along with the world

As in the dark you slide

I will be your guide

Remember me Frodo

Loyal Samwise?

_Gollum/Smeagol_

Smeagol's done no wrong

Smeagol's earned no spite

So why does fat, nasty hobbit

Choose Smeagol to bite?

Smeagol is a murderer

Smeagol's done much bad

That is why I the only friend

Smeagol ever have!

No!

Master a better friend

than you have ever been!

Master pity me, you make Smeagol sin!

Smeagol is good, we won'ts give in!

But the precious is so close

All we must do is make hobbits choke!

Our precious

So close.

...Yes, My Precious!

_Sauron_

The world is soon to fall

Men hear death's call

The elves flee for the sea

And the hobbit brings it to me.

Give in, you have no choice

You will answer hell's voice

I will destroy your path

You will feel my wrath

All the world will bask in my shadow

Your persistence is hollow

And destruction will follow

Nothing can escape,

It is amusing, your faith.

All trying to fight

But there is no dawn for this night

Unleash your pitiful battle cry

For soon you will all die.

_Galadriel_

Our time has come to end

Come with me my friend.

Our place is far away

Even if your daughter

Has chosen to stay

And join this brutal slaughter

The night is falling

And the West is calling

We must leave soon

Under the darkening moon

Our lives are meant to last forever

We will not be like the humans: severed.

All the world on a hobbit's shoulders rest.

Perhaps he will prevail,

But our kind turns to the West.

He is likely to fail,

So we set sail.

_Boromir_

We could use this awesome power

And end this witching hour

But you demand its destruction

You say I've fallen to its seduction

Bit I will come and protect it along the quest

So the hobbit won't make a mess.

It calls and echoes, loud it shouts

Its destructive desire, I truly doubt

Give it to me, Hobbit.

Give it to me now.

And before me all the world will bow.

I have failed and fallen

I swore to protect him

But power was calling

And I was lost within

Now I take my last stand

My life gone for that ghastly gold band!

_Eowyn_

A woman I may be

But I fight just as well as thee

The call of my people that need my protection

Do not tell me I can't fight, try to cage me with rejection

With no fear I ride to war

The world to me is worth struggling for.

My brother is not a traitor

And I am not weak

To try to stop me is trouble you seek

He is the only one who in me believes

As of today for him I grieve

But now you return

My heart silently burns

Now I ride to battle

A hobbit before me in the saddle

My uncle the Nazgul unseats

So him I swear to defeat

Of me you have made a fool

You say no man can slay you?

I fear that you must understand

That I, Eowyn, am no man!

_Aragorn_

The time of the war has finally passed

Still many a kingdom has collapsed

The destruction destroyed

In the mountain's void

Now she is gone

And I am alone

You're riding now the sea

Find happiness in your eternity

Around my neck hangs a memory of you

I hope you will forever remember my love too

They say you still remain here

Arwen my love, are you near?

You have waited through the tempest

The worlds struggle did not part us

Now with devotion in our hearts

Middle Earth again makes a start

You gave up a life to last eternity

Only so you my love, could be with me.


End file.
